The Hobbit, Elves, Dwarves and wizards
by KaterfangSaiyan
Summary: In the land of middle earth, two elves are about to be recruited into an unexpected journey. They will make 13 unlikely companions and probably help save middle earth unknowingly while doing it! This story came to me while I was reading the hobbit. I hope you all enjoy it. This will go on into the lord of the rings saga.
1. Prologue

This story is completely unrelated to my past ones which I know were actually bad. This one or these ones will be different I hope. This will be a glance of the start of what's to come. Hope you all like it.

* * *

This is a story about one man. A man who wasn't in history books or legends, or had titles or maids or anything. This man was a normal civilian to most. No high ranking family or town, just a little village, and he will have two unexpected journey's for he lives in middle earth, and adventure is all that happens nowadays as his father says. He was half elf, half man. He had the spirit and courage of a man, and the age limit and skill of a elf and his adventure starts when he reaches the age of 100 or 10 to a man as he will live a expected age of 1000 years. It is the day of his birthday that a old wizard walks through his little out of the way, map-less village and this day will change his life, wanting or not.

Our main character isn't actually in the village when the wizard visits. He is actually out fishing as a birthday present as he isn't allowed far from the village but he is with his friend, Elandil, a full elf and about 250 years old and he knows the area and promised to keep him safe. He had short brown hair, unusual for a elf. His eyes were sharp and blue like a elf, his face tranquil and young. He was taller than our character by about 15inches and they would challenge one another daily in archery, it is still undecided. He wore a black cloak but green fur jacket and boots. He was born an elf, but raised by multiple humans more than an elf. They were at the large lake in the middle of nowhere, only a few miles away from the village. They were surrounded by large trees and many, the lake stretched for miles. Birds were chirping and animals were gathered around them happily. It was a clear day and the sun shone brightly, reflecting off the water beautifully. They had both been sitting there for about 3 hours when Elandil's trap wiggled. "Got one!" He shouted and pulled it out almost instantaneously. His voice was young and reckless, he wasn't one for rules but he loved adventure.

He had caught a red herring. In this area, these are quite rare. Taste horrible however can be sold for a good price to the collectors. "This will sell for a good price, you think?" He held it towards our character. A twig snapped in the distance and Elandil dropped the fish as the animals and birds fled, leaving silence and a small soft wind. Another twig snapped and they instantly readied their bows, preparing for what was coming. In combat, the two perfected sign language to communicate, to reduce the amount of sound they make for stealth such as hunts or ambushes and Elandil told our character to hide at the tree opposite him, aiming towards the sound like he was. Twigs snapped closer and closer, coming right for them. Now they pulled their arrows, ready to fire at the incoming noise. A few seconds of silence and then a figure appeared between the trees. Elandil knew the figure had seen them. "Who are you? We are armed and will fire on you if you mean us harm". The figure walked forward a few steps. It was too dark to see him. "I come in search of someone. Are either of you two elves called Eradan?" His voice was deep and calm, like he planned for this. "Yes." Elandil answered. "I have a proposition for our said friend. An adventure, if you will." "Before we talk deals or adventures, we need a name for our, new friend." Elandil asked as he lowered his bow. The figure walked forward into the light. He wore a grey wizard hat and cloak, a brown staff and grey wizard clothing. "My name is Gandalf, and Gandalf is me."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dwarves, a Hobbit, Wizards and Elf's! A strange meeting indeed!

It was a beautiful summer day, the birds were chirping, the sky was bright blue and the clouds small fluffs. All of hobbiton was peaceful. One particular hobbit was going to start a large adventure this day. His name was Bilbo Baggins. He lived in a small hole in the ground. Not a muggy hole, a hobbit hole, a home in the ground. Bilbo was out front of his house on his stool. He was just sat there, relaxing and smoking his pipe weed. He also blew animated smoke, which blew back into his face. He had brown/ginger curly hair, he wore a white leather shirt with a green small buttoned jacket on top and small green trousers. Today, he received two visitors at his door. He had his eyes closed but opened them once he heard movement. In front of him, behind his fence, stood Gandalf and our hero, Eradan. He wore a black cape, but had chainmail under his white shirt and red jacket. He also wore black jeans and had a red bandana on his head. Bilbo stuttered for a moment. He never normally had visitors. "Good morning." "What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a good morning to be good on?" Gandalf asked "All of them at once I suppose." Bilbo stuttered, a bit confused at the answer. "And a very fine morning for a pipe of tobacco out of doors, into the bargain. If you have a pipe with you gentlemen, sit down and have a fill of mine! We have no hurry! We have the whole day ahead." Bilbo then blew out a beautiful grey ring of smoke which sailed into the distance.

"Very pretty!" Noted Gandalf "however we do not have the time. We are looking for someone to share in an adventure, however we are having quite a difficulty." "And I would think so!" Bilbo responded, knowing exactly what to say. "Especially in these parts! Nasty uncomfortable things, make you late for dinner! I don't see what anyone gets out of them." He then proceeded to collect his morning mail, pretending to forget the two figures just in front of them, hoping they would leave. When they didn't leave, he felt a bit intruded. He then quoted "Good morning!" again. "We don't want any adventures here thank you! You could try over the hill, or across the water." "What a lot of things he uses good morning for." Eradan told Gandalf which Bilbo just heard. "Not at all! Not at all my dear sir's! Tell me, what are your names?" "No you wouldn't know my friends name, but my name you should, as I know your name Bilbo Baggins! You just don't remember who belongs to my name. My name is Gandalf and Gandalf is, well, me." Bilbo thought for a second. "Gandalf…..Gandalf! Not the wandering wizard who made such brilliant fireworks at parties! I didn't know you were still in business." "And where else would I be?" Bilbo muttered under his breath a bit. "At least you remember something about me. Very well! This will be very amusing for me and very profitable for you." Bilbo was confused. "Sorry, I don't want any adventures thank you! Good morning! But please, come back tomorrow for tea! Good Morning!" Before Gandalf could speak another word, Bilbo shut the door. Inside, Bilbo muttered "What on earth did I invite him to tea for?!" Before Gandalf left, he wrote a rune on Bilbo's door, unknowingly to him and left together with Eradan after laughing a bit.

The next day, Bilbo had almost completely forgotten about Gandalf and was getting tea ready when a tremendous knocking came from the door. Bilbo then scampered to the door to open it. "I am so sorry! I completely forgo…" When he had opened the door, it wasn't Gandalf at all, instead stood a dwarf. He had a blue beard tucked in a golden belt and very bright eyes under his dark green hood. He then bowed. "Dwalin, at your service!" Bilbo was in his gown so he quickly done it up and bowed to him. "Bilbo Baggins at yours." Another figure then entered, it was the man Gandalf was with yesterday. "Ah, Dwalin, thought I saw you here." He then turned to Bilbo and nodded his head. "Eradan, ready to help. Is the tea ready?" He asked. Bilbo was confused for a minute but then came back to reality. "Ah yes, just in the other room. Please, come in!"

They had only sat down for a while when another knocking came. Bilbo rushed to the door. "Gandalf, you're here at last!" But it was not Gandalf still, instead was a very old looking dwarf with a white beard and a scarlet hood; he too hopped inside and another elf walked through the door. "Balin! Introduce yourself to our host!" He told the dwarf. "Ah yes, Balin! At your service!" And he also bowed like Dwalin. "I see the others have started arriving. Are we late?" Bilbo was a bit silent. "Um, er, no." "Right. Do you have any beer if you don't mind, otherwise I'll have some cake." "We have lots! Please, just in the other room." Bilbo was flustered but welcomed guests all the same. As Balin walked to the others, Bilbo turned to the elf. "Who are you?" The elf was preoccupied. "Ah yes, my name is Elandil. Is Eradan here?" "Yes I think so, please, in the other room." "Ah right!" And he quickly sped into the room, meeting Eradan and the others, already munching into cakes and bread and all sorts of food. "Eradan!" Elandil shouted. "Elandil!" He responded and they greeted each other with a hug. Just as Bilbo entered the room, more knocks came from the door. "Gandalf for certain this time!"

He opened the door to meet two dwarfs, both with blue hoods, silver belts and yellow beards; and each of them carried bags of tools and spades. Bilbo wasn't surprised. "What can I do for you two gentlemen?" "Kili! At your service." Said the one on the left as he bowed. "Fili! At your service." Said the other doing the same. "At yours and your family!" also bowing. "Dwalin, Balin, Eradan and Elandil are already here. Good, that means there is food!" and the two marched into the dining room, now alive with chatter, after placing their bags down. "I need a drink." Bilbo spoke to himself and followed after, having a sip in the corner as everyone chatted about mines, gold, dragons and so on.

More knocking came from the door. It was like a herd of buffalo was slamming on it. Bilbo walked back to the door. "More?" "About four from the sounds of it." Noted Fili. "Besides, we saw them on the way here." Bilbo walked into the hall and placed his head in his hands. "What's going on?!" He spoke to himself. More knocking, even louder than last time. Just as he opened the door and each dwarf walked in one after another, bowing and saying their name, then walking to the food. There was Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin and Gloin and two purple hoods, a grey hood, a brown hood and a white hood were hanging on pegs.

He only just sat down when a louder, heavier knocking hit the door. A stick? Bilbo rushed over to the door. All he did was pull the handle and the door fell open with four more dwarves falling through it, and Gandalf, just behind them. Bilbo sighed. "Gandalf."

* * *

Here is the first chapter. It is based a lot off the hobbit but after the journey begins, it will focus more on our two heroes and how they might 'alter' the story. I would say chapter 3 or 4 is when it properly begins. Hope you all enjoy.


	3. Chapter 2

The overall story will be shortened. Such as a smaller meeting in the kitchen about the quest in this chapter so that I don't copy the story. I will try my best to make it work while shortened so I hope you all still enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Dinner Rush and The Departure.

Now that all the Dwarves, Hobbits, Wizards and Elves were here, Bilbo cornered Gandalf for answers as the rest marched to the others. "Gandalf. Why are there 13 dwarves, 2 elves and a wizard in my house?!" Gandalf faked innocence "Why Bilbo, whatever is wrong, they are here for food before our great journey of course!" Bilbo stuttered as Gandalf followed through the door to the chaos, after hitting his head with a thump of course.

When Bilbo followed after, his kitchen was in chaos, pantry and table were a mess; Dirty plates were piling in the sink, the table was littered with food and plates and scraps and the pantry was being emptied by the second as a dwarves hunger challenges that of a hobbit. Bilbo wasn't too pleased. The dwarves were either stuffing their faces at the table, emptying the pantry or throwing plates into the kitchen where a battle hardened dwarf caught and placed the plates in piles. Bilbo tried to stop everyone but his voice was wallowed by the commotion of the dwarves. He looked into his living room by the fire and saw the two elves just sitting in the seats, eating bits of a odd type of bread. Before he could do anything Gandalf tapped his shoulder. "I believe that is lambas bread. Food of the elves. It can fill the stomach of a fully grown man with one bite. Now, come quick, you'd best get a seat, the dwarves have finished and are now getting ready for the briefing." Gandalf told him as he brought him to the only empty chair left. "What about the elves?" Bilbo asked Gandalf. "Do not worry, they could hear us from the other side of the shire. Besides, they already know." There was still a commotion and Bilbo could now hear what it was about slightly clearly. One dwarf, the one called Kili, If Bilbo's memory was correct, was arguing with what looked like the youngest one about killing a dragon by himself. Everyone else had joined in instantly.

A sudden smash from what Bilbo thought was the leader, calmed everything down. His voice was deep. "Enough arguing! We are here in our new companion's house. We cannot be arguing. We leave at dawn tomorrow. So calm down." Everyone went quiet and silently apologised. Bilbo then spoke "Excuse me, what is this all about?" "You do not know?" asked Eradan who now came in to join the group along with Elandil. "Well, no. What is this all about?" Thorin then spoke, towards Gandalf a bit angry. "You told me he was our burglar yet he knows not our quest?" "He is our burglar, we met yesterday and he is our 14th member. A burglar he is. He is light on his feet and is fast. He will do us well." "You still didn't answer my question. He knows not our quest." "Because this is when we tell him the details right Balin?" The old looking dwarf stood up, Bilbo recognised him as Balin. "That is correct Gandalf. Master hobbit, here is our information signature paper for you to sign. It explains it all and we shall answer any questions you might have." Bilbo took the paper and walked into the other room by the doorway and read it in his head.

"Member of our company, we are going on a journey towards Erebor to reclaim the mountain from the dragon Smaug. In Erebor lays a unfathomable treasure and if the quest is successful, you can have 1/14th of the treasure. It will be a long journey and there are possibilities you might not survive. If so, us or our representatives shall provide funeral expenses depending on the way of death. The possible ways include incineration, stabbing, falling or starvation. If you agree to our terms, please sign below and you will become a official member of our company. Best regards, Balin, son of Thundin and Thorin Oakenshield." Bilbo scanned the letter over repeatedly, making sure he understood it correctly.

"Is everything all right Bilbo?" Gandalf asked. "Yeah, I. I just need to breath." He took a few deep breaths, trying to think. "Nope." He suddenly said and fainted to the ground. "It looks like we've lost our burglar." Balin muttered. The two elves Eradan and Elandil walked over to Bilbo and carried him to his bed. "I will stay with him till he wakes but I deem it not till tomorrow he shall wake. I think we all should rest. It is pretty late and we have a long journey ahead." Eradan told everyone. Everyone agreed but before the dwarves left, they all sung.

"Far over the misty mountains rise

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away, ere break of day

To find our long forgotten gold

The pines were roaring on the height

The wings were mourning in the night

The fire was red it flaming spread

The trees like torches blazed with light"

They all then departed to bed.

Eradan and Elandil were the first to awake, being elves and all. They then made breakfast before the dwarves woke. Eradan checked on Bilbo and he was still asleep. The dwarves were starting to stir, but Gandalf was nowhere to be seen. Eradan went outside and found Gandalf smoking a pipe. "Ah, Eradan. I trust everyone is waking?" "Yes, not Bilbo though. Should we leave him a message?" "No, you can wait for him. I trust you can convince him if he needs it and if I am to go while on the journey, he is in your care." "What, I'm a babysitter?!" "Think of it more, the burglar's protector in battle as there will be many I'm sure." Eradan sighed. "Well you convinced me to come so I'm sure I can convince him. Where shall we meet?" "The green dragon inn, just across that bridge there." Gandalf pointed to a nearby bridge. "See if you can wake him by 10:00 Am sharp. If he won't come, then try and get to us instead. I'd rather have you here with us. If Bilbo decides to stay, he will be safe here."

Bilbo began to stir. He sat up and recollected the events of last night. He heard no movement or sound in bag end. He thought to himself "Was it all a crazy dream?" He walked into the kitchen to see a very large collection of clean plates. "Well, it wasn't a dream, but at least they cleaned up." He told himself. "Actually, they are waiting for us." A voice spoke from the small darkness. Bilbo jumped back and out came Eradan. "They are leaving at 10 sharp, with or without us. It is half 10 now. You must decide whether to come and have the adventure of your life, or stay in your peaceful hobbit hole. I know I can't convince you, it is your choice. The contract is on your fireplace. I will wait outside but will leave at 5 minutes to ten. I await your decision master hobbit." And Eradan stepped outside.

Eradan didn't have to wait long. Bilbo walked out, all dressed and ready for walking. He bought his stick, his handkerchief and a large bag of supplies. He had also signed the contract. Eradan looked at it for a second. "Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield master Bilbo. Now we had best hurry. I will brief you on a few things along the way." They walked towards the bridge, Eradan briefing Bilbo on each of the dwarves, the mission itself and a close approximation of what he will get after the mountain is reclaimed. They arrived at the green dragon with a few minutes to spare. Gandalf was pleased to see Bilbo. "I'm glad you decided to come Bilbo. Eradan here shall help look after you through it all. Come, Thorin is already on the move." They quickly caught up to Thorin. "About time master hobbit." and so the adventure begins.


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks for the patience guys, this is where it all begins. I hope you all enjoy it. And Eradan's and Elandil's weapons shall be revealed this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Trolls, Elvish blades and the Brown wizard.

"We thought you weren't coming Eradan?" Elandil told him on their horses. "Of course I'm coming. It's this brave hobbit who I had to convince aha." Eradan laughed a bit. Small sacks were suddenly being launched about the place. "What's all this about?" Eradan asked. "Everyone betted if Bilbo was going to come or not." "What did you think?" Eradan asked as Elandil caught two bags. He just smiled as Eradan face palmed. "I swear you're a part corsair." The two laughed together as the company rode out of the shire. Along the way, Gandalf told Bilbo what had happened at Erebor. About how Smaug claimed the mountain and the elves left the dwarves to die. Bilbo was astonished.

They had travelled quite far when night began to fall. "We shall camp here tonight!" Thorin shouted. Everyone started to drop down and start unpacking the sleeping bags and food. Elandil noticed they were on a cliff like ridge. "This will help." He stated. "How so?" Asked a dwarf. It was the youngest of the company, Ori. He was a simple dwarf who considered his own strength more than it was. He came with Nori and Dori into the company, his brother and cousin. "Simply that it is one less way for enemies to attack from, if they do." Eradan told him. The dwarf nodded his head in agreement.

The night was young when Bilbo found he couldn't sleep. He wasn't used to sleeping in the wild. He was used to his nice comfy bed in his warm hobbit hole. He looked around and saw the majority of the dwarfs already snoring away. Kili and FIli were on guard duty by the fire, Balin was on a rock near the entrance. He looked asleep. The two elves though couldn't be seen. Bilbo walked to Kili and Fili. "Where did the two elves go?" They looked at each other. "You mean Eradan and Elandil?" Fili asked. "Yes I think so." "They went off earlier on, said they felt an odd presence, like we're being watched and went to investigate." Kili answered. Sudden screams in the distance could be heard. Bilbo was the first to react. "What's that?!" Kili and FIli laughed at each other slightly. "Goblins. Throat cutters. They wait until you're asleep then cut your throat. You never see them coming." Bilbo looked towards the screams, they had gone. The two dwarfs silently laughed to one another. "You think a night raid is funny?" Thorin suddenly asked them, with a fearful voice. The two stopped laughing and lost their smile. "No, Thorin." They both said. Thorin walked to the cliff. It was now Bilbo noticed Gandalf had disappeared too. Balin turned to the others. "Thorin has more reason than any to hate orcs. After we fled Erebor, Thorin's grandfather tried to claim the Mines of Moria, but the enemy had claimed it first."

"A great battle raged outside of the mines. The leader of the enemy army was a pale orc named Azog. Once he arrived, the first thing he did, was behead the king, Thorin's grandfather. After seeing this, the dwarf's morale plummeted and we were being slaughtered. Thorin's father, Thrain, went mad with rage and soon went missing, presumably killed or captured. It was near our end that Thorin, armed with a bloody sword and a large piece of wood as a shield, he faced Azog one on one. A duel ensued and when all hope had faded, Thorin slashed off Azog's hand, making him howl in pain and retreat into the mountain. The dwarf's morale was resurrected and the battle continued. However, we earned no victory for winning the battle, for we had lost many. But a new king shone, and I pledged to follow him and one day retake the mountain." Thorin stood tall on the cliff. "We shall retake Erebor, no matter the cost."

Later in the night, Bilbo heard movement and he woke to see Gandalf, Eradan and Elandil. They were covered in patches of blood. He also saw their weapons for the first time. Elandil had a moon sliver bow and sun gold arrows. He was a most excellent archer, matching that of prince Legolas of Mirkwood some would say. He also saw a sword sheathed on his back, and two daggers on either side of his chest. He saw none of this before as he wore a cloak. Now he saw he was wearing woven armour, made from Lothlórien. He then looked to Eradan and saw a blue blade. It shone with a blue light which was fading. He heard Gandalf mutter 'wolf's bane'. Could that be the name of the sword? Bilbo couldn't tell. He was too tired and soon, drifted into sleep.

Morning came like water on rock, the cliff had pointed to where the sun would rise and the day was clear. Everyone woke only minutes after dawn. They packed up the camp and prepared to leave. Bilbo looked over the cliff and thanks to the sun, could see down it. At the bottom, he saw bodies. He couldn't identify them though. He imagined them as the owners of the scream earlier that night, so he knew they couldn't be helped and said nothing to the others.

They carried on their journey and near the end of the day, they reached a destroyed settlement. Gandalf went and investigated with Thorin. They came back after having some sort of disagreement and Gandalf stormed off. Everyone then started unpacking, getting ready for another long night. It was not long into the night when Bilbo had been tasked with giving food to Kili and Fili who were looking after the ponies. When Bilbo arrived, he found them staring. At what, he could not tell. "Here is some food." They didn't respond. "Guys?" Eradan then walked over from behind. "2 ponies are missing." Eradan stated. "And there is a fire in the distance." Kili added. Kili and Fili then took the soup from him. "You are small and agile. So you can go investigate right?" Before he could respond, they pushed him forward. "Don't worry, we'll be right behind you." Fili added. "I'll be in the trees Bilbo. You'll be covered." Eradan added and disappeared into a tree. Bilbo gulped and moved towards the light.

As Bilbo got closer, he started hearing voices. He didn't understand at first but as he got closer, he saw three big figures. "Trolls." Eradan whispered from above, startling Bilbo slightly. "Be as quiet as a shadow, and if spotted, try and confuse them. If need be, I'll call Elandil to get assistance and we will kill them together. That third one seems to have something in it' pocket. Let's test your burglar skills." And he moved into a different tree. Bilbo then snuck close to the trolls and went around to the third one. He heard them arguing. "Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and I'll be damned if it's not mutton tomorrow." The one on the left said. "You can't expect random people to walk to us just to be eaten by you Bert." Said the one cooking. They had a dark pot with some sort of liquid in it. The trolls were easy to see now. They had brownish skin, some small cloth as pants and their skin was cracked too.

Bilbo saw the ponies in a makeshift pen. He then saw Eradan near them, getting ready to undo the rope and let them loose. But he couldn't unless the trolls were distracted. Bilbo knew this and continued for the pocket. As he reached in, a voice emerged from it. "o-er o' are you?" making Bilbo jump and the troll heard this and instantly grabbed Bilbo. Bilbo saw Eradan release the horses and retreat to the others. "Look what I caught Burt!" Said the troll who had Bilbo. "What is it?" "I don't know. What are you?" Bilbo thought for a second. "I'm a bur." But instantly rethought about saying he is a burglar." "Bur….a hobbit." He answered. "What's a burrahobbit?" the second troll asked. "Never mind what? Are there any more of you?" The cook troll asked. Bilbo blurted out "Yes, lots." But then realised he was giving away his friends and allies. "No, not at all!" They looked at each other. "What do you mean lots and none at all?" Bilbo realised he just put himself in such a tight spot." "He means me!" A voice shouted. It was Eradan. "And me!" It was Elandil. They jumped onto the trolls and slashed the one holding Bilbo, making him drop Bilbo and scream in pain. It was then all the dwarfs emerged and a skirmish ensued. During the skirmish, Bilbo was repeatedly trying not to get crushed.

It ended when the trolls grabbed Bilbo and threatened to rip him apart. All the dwarves were then tied and bagged and then slowly cooked. However Bilbo saw Gandalf and had one more trick in his pocket. "WAIT! You can't cook these dwarves!" The trolls looked at him. "Why not?" "Be..cau..se they have worms! Big massive worms! The worms alone will kill you!" All the dwarves started shouting but one shout from Thorin and they started shouting that they have worms too. Meanwhile, the two elves easily escaped their binds. Suddenly a figured appeared on a nearby rock. "The sun will take you all!" The figure shouted. "Who is that?" asked one troll. "I don't know." Asked the second. "Can we eat him?" Said the third. The figure then smashed his stick on the rock and it broke in half, letting the sun shine on the trolls, swiftly turning them to stone.

Everyone was soon free. Eradan had found the cave earlier. "Follow me, I know where their cave is." They then reached the cave. Inside was lots of gold and weapons and it smelt of trolls. While a few dwarfs stayed watch, the others made a little, deposit of the gold. Gandalf then found to odd blades. "Thorin, take a look at this." Thorin came and they found two blades. "Do not throw away a blade like this so lightly aside, these were made in ancient numenor if I am correct. These are very valuable." Thorin pulled the blade out of the case slightly. Even though it was very dirty and covered in webs, it was still shiny and in very fine condition. Elandil also found a weapon like Gandalf and Thorin. This was hidden deeper in the cave. He pulled it out of it's case. It shone like a shining star. Elandil gasped. "Are you serious? Have I just found the legendary blade, Elven courage?" "Let's go. Hurry." Gandalf said, making all the dwarfs leave the cave. Just as Gandalf left, he found one more blade on the ground. It was a dagger, like his and Thorin's. He decided to give it to Bilbo. "Bilbo, I have something for you." He gave Bilbo the sword. "I don't know how to use this?" "Let's hope you don't need to." It started glowing blue. The blades glow blue when orcs are near. "Defensive positions!" Thorin shouted and everyone prepared to fight. "Murderers! Thieves!" Came a voice and out of the bushes came a bundle of brown rabbits, seemingly attached to some sort of sled.

After a few seconds, Gandalf said. "Radagast!" The rider on the sled was Radagast, one of the five wizards of middle earth. He was Radagast the Brown. He was the wizard who nature was his best friend. He lived in a tree in the forests of Mirkwood. As his name states, he was clad in brown, similar to Gandalf's clothes. His clothes were ragged however and his hat had a couple mushrooms on it. He didn't seem the social sort. "Gandalf?" He looked at him for a moment. "Gandalf! Quick, I have something very important to say. Over here, over here!" They separated from the group, Eradan also came. "Something evil stirs in the forest of Mirkwood Gandalf. Spiders, as large as boars. I followed them to their hive at Dol Guldur. There, I encountered….Ooh, it's on the tip of my tongue!. No, wait." He then proceeded to pull a stick insect of his tongue. Radagast can talk to animals and vice versa so he can use them as notes or remember important items. "I met, a necromancer, Gandalf. Full of shadow, and evil. He has also revived the spirits of the nine." By now, Gandalf was extremely intrigued. "How do you know this?" Radagast then, passed an object wrapped in makeshift cloth, which Gandalf opened and his eyes widened. To say he was surprised was a understatement. Suddenly, shouts were heard from the dwarves. When they got there, a warg's body lay still. A warg was a large wolf typically ridden by orcs. "The enemy is upon us!" Gandalf stated. "I'll hold them off Gandalf." "These are Gundabad wargs, They'll run you down!" "These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try!" " I'll come with you. You may have rabbits but you'll need to start taking them down which you can't easily." Elandil stated. Radagast nodded his head and Elandil stated "And I want to test this too." As he looked at his new sword.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! In this chapter there is the escape from the pursuit and the meeting of Elrond. This is kind of a filler chapter but the next will have the whole Gobiln cave part, including how Gandalf and Eradan save the others and where Elandil has gone to do. There are going to be some alterations to the story however, but nothing shall be revealed till it happens. Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Rivendell and meeting of the Great 4.

Gandalf led the others to the edge of the jungle like place, ready to run. They were just waiting for Radagast. Meanwhile, not far away, wargs were rushing into the forest, only to soon chase after two figures on some sort of sled. Radagast and Elandil. The wargs chased in heavy pursuit, they were first, but so were the rabbits, a bit faster one might say. Any who got close, Elandil killed with his sword, Elven courage. Gandalf heard the uproar and gave the signal. Upon the signal, everyone ran. Eradan stayed close to Bilbo, protecting him. The distraction was successful by Radagast. No wargs pursued the company. They were able to make it some distance into the hills, changing course every so often as the wargs and Radagast passed just ahead.

They soon had to stop at a large rock formation. However, they were unaware a warg had smelled them. It stood upon the rock, sniffing them out. Kili quickly took the warg down with his bow but the orc lived, alerting the others to their location. Howls were heard around the area. "Hurry!" Gandalf shouted and they continued, now pursued by the wargs. They soon found themselves trapped in a plateau, near a rock and some long grass. Wargs, approached, hungry and determined towards them. "Where's Gandalf?" Shouted a dwarf. "He has abandoned us!" Dwalin, the bald dwarf stated. They prepared for a bloody fight when Gandalf appeared out of a hole next to the rock. " This way you fools!" Everyone filed into the hole as Kili and Eradan held off the sprinting wargs. The two then dived in, preparing to shoot the next ones to appear. But none did. Suddenly, they heard horns. Battle horns. The dwarfs didn't recognise. "Is there a exit to the cave?" Dwalin asked, soon finding one. "Should we follow it?" "Yes." Eradan stated. Thorin seemed suspicious but everyone moved through the cave.

It wasn't long before they left the cave to wander onto a most beautiful sight. Bilbo was astonished. "That is Imraldis master hobbit, or Rivendell in the common tongue." Eradan answered Bilbo's question which was in his mind. Thorin however was angry. "You planned this. The elves will bring us trouble." He told Gandalf. "The only trouble that will come here is the trouble that you bring." Gandalf responded, a bit threateningly.

They soon arrived at the entrance and one elf welcomed them. It was one of the lord's sons. "Where is master Elrond?" "A pack of orcs was spotted near our border. Lord Elrond went to deal with them." A horn suddenly blared in the distance, announcing a patrol's return. The dwarves quickly created a defensive circle as dwarves have had a very hateful relationship with the elves. The armoured patrol, which consisted of blue armoured elves on mainly white but other colours of horses as well, surrounded the dwarves. However, the one elf who had no armour cap, drew up to Gandalf and the elves. "Gandalf!" He shouted, pleased to see him. He dismounted and gave a hearty tap on the shoulder. "What brings you here old friend." "Shelter, and food for a while." Thorin, through the horses, gave a distasteful look, which Gandalf spotted. "Ah I haven't introduced you to my companions. These two here are Eradan and Bilbo." Gandalf stated as he gestured to the Bilbo and Eradan. "And the leader of the dwarves" Gandalf started as Thorin got out of the circle. "I know Thorin Oaken shield when I see him." Elrond interrupted. "Long has it been since we have had dwarves as guests here. Please, come." He gestured the dwarves inside where dinner was prepared.

Unfortunately for the dwarves though, it was all elven and healthy food which the dwarves didn't like. Bilbo and Eradan however were not concerned. They enjoyed the elven food and knew the dwarves would cook themselves food later. Gandalf and Elrond were talking away from the dwarves. "What would you be doing out here with a company of dwarves?" "It is just a archaeological mission. We're looking for herbs and materials for some dwarves in the north." "That is not what Elandil told me. He told me you're off to Erebor? To reclaim it?" Gandalf was surprised at these words. "Elandil told you?" "Yes, before you arrived, he has gone though." "Very well, I might as well tell you." "Tell him what?" Thorin suddenly said, appearing out of the shadow.

Meanwhile, Elandil and Radagast escaped the wargs and Radagast asked for Elandil to come with him to Mirkwood. But first, they popped to Rivendell and informed Elrond of what was happening, where he then left to help Gandalf. Elandil and Radagast left for Mirkwood soon after. The reason though, Radagast refused to say.

Elrond, Thorin, Eradan, Bilbo and Gandalf walked into a room which was facing towards the full moon lit sky. In the centre, was a glass stand, just in front of a waterfall. Gandalf proceeded to remove the map from his inside pocket. He then gave it to Elrond. "The map speaks of a hidden passage, however there are no instructions to find it." After Thorin had appeared from the shadows, the truth was soon revealed to Elrond who decided to give them some assistance rather than deter them. "That is because it is in moon writing Gandalf. To be viewed, it must be shone under the moonlight of the same moon it was created. This was created on a midsummers eve moon, in the midst of autumn. Luckily for you, the same moon shines this night." Elrond stated and placed the map on the glass piece just as the moon shone through the clouds. The map lit up and blue words appeared on the left space. Elrond then proceeded to translate it from ancient dwarven. It said, "On last light of Durin's day, look for the thrush, knocking on the wall and emerge a key hole will." "Durin's day is soon, we must get to the mountain before the last day." Eradan stated. He was well educated like the dwarf Balin.

While the dwarves rested until morning, Gandalf walked with Elrond up to a overseeing balcony. "Some would deem it unwise Gandalf." "It is not for you to decide master Elrond." "It is not me who stated this." Gandalf was a bit surprised. "I did." Gandalf's face then went all gloomy. As he turned he put up a smile. In front of his was Saruman, the leader of the five wizards and the most powerful. He was clad in grey white cloaks with white long hair, and looked quite old. His voice was a serious one. "Saruman." Gandalf stated as he bowed slightly. "I am not the only one who disagrees Gandalf." "I do too." Muttered a female voice, making Gandalf surprised again. He turned to see the elven queen of Lothlorien, Galadriel. She was clad in green grey clothes and her face was young and wise. Her voice seemed to make a small echo. The three men sat down at a round table as Galadriel walked around, seeing and hearing all.

"What is this important news Gandalf?" Elrond asked. "Our old friend Radagast the brown found." Before he finished, Saruman rudely interrupted. "Radagast? Don't talk to me of that buffoon. His consumption of mushrooms has meddled with his brain." "Let him finish." Galadriel stated. Saruman went silent. "Radagast followed giant spiders by his description to the old tower of Dol Guldur where he encountered a necromancer. The nine have also been awakened as he had to fight one of them." Saruman started arguing pointlessly when Galadriel entered Gandalf's mind. "Radagast gave you something didn't he." Gandalf sighed. "Show it to me." Gandalf then proceeded to place the wrapped cloth he got from Radagast onto the table. Everyone stopped and look. "What is this Gandalf?" Gandalf proceeded to open it to reveal a dark blade. It was the blade of angmar. The weapon Sauron's lieutenant used. Everyone was shocked. "Where did this come from?" Elrond asked. "Radagast was able to get it before escaping Dol Guldur." "This was buried along with the owner and spells were cast to make sure no one could access it!" Galadriel gasped. Saruman however, seemed still unconvinced and proceeded to point out there was still no proof that the dark lord was still alive.

The sun was rising behind them and Galadriel entered Gandalf's mind again. "They are leaving. You knew of this." Gandalf nodded. Suddenly, Eradan burst in. "The dwarfs have gone!" The council was then adjourned by Saruman and everyone departed. "We shall follow them soon Eradan. You may stay here with me." Gandalf stated. "No, I promised to look after the hobbit, I will go ahead and try to catch them." He then proceeded to gather his stuff and some extra materials. Gandalf proceeded onto the balcony. Galadriel walked next to him. "If you ever need my assistance Gandalf, just say and we shall come. Especially if the dark lord has returned." She then disappeared. Gandalf sighed. He saw a figure cross the bridge not to far away. It was Eradan. Gandalf then proceeded to go after the dwarves too.


	6. Final chapter

Hey ya'll, in this chapter, it is going to be the longest chapter I think and it will have two story parts at the same time so there will be two things happening at the same time with Eradan and Elandil. Hope you all enjoy it and sorry for the wait.

* * *

Chapter 5: Dol Guldur, Elandil's vision, Gollum and Bilbo's courage.

Elandil arrived at Radagast's house with Radagast. "Come come!" Radagast asked Elandil. Elandil was actually struggling to keep up, even though he was a elf and Radagast was a slow wizard. They entered his house and they both sat down. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Elandil broke the silence. "Why am I here?" Radagast then shot up, looking for something. Elandil decided to stay seated as Radagast rushed around the mess of a house. After a few minutes of searching, Radagast returned with what looked like a bow and a quiver with strange arrows in it. "Here here!" Radagast kept saying, encouraging Eradan to take it. "What is it?" He asked. "You will see." Is all Radagast said. Elandil sighed. He stood up and just as he gripped the bow, a excruciating pain fell over him and he fell to the floor in pain, still gripping the floor, he had closed his eyes but as he opened them, everything looked different.

Eradan had been walking for a day and a bit when a storm brewed up. At the time, he was on the misty mountains, following the dwarves. He knew this storm was going to be trouble. "It will make it hard to follow the Dwarves any longer Eradan." A voice shouted from behind, clearly in the storm. He turned to see Gandalf. "I am close!" He shouted. "Maybe so but this isn't any normal storm! Look over there!" Gandalf shouted and pointed behind Eradan. When he turned, his face lost it's colour. What he saw astonished him. There seemed to be very giant figures moving around the mountain, fighting. In the midst of the storm and the echoing barrage of rocks hitting one another, Eradan's elf ears heard screaming and yelling a distance away. "It's the dwarves!" He shouted to Gandalf. Unfortunately, there was too much happening and too dark to see them. "This way!" Gandalf shouted. Together, they entered a small cave. Gandalf used his staff to light the path. The cave showed a collection of tunnels. "Goblins." Gandalf stated. "Which way should we go?" Eradan asked, looking at each path. "We should split up." Gandalf stated. "Sticking together will cause too much noise. Better to be separate. You take which one you want, ill take mine after you have chosen. If we can't meet up, just get out of the cave, we can't linger for long. So, after small decision making, the two went their separate ways.

When Elandil awoke, he was in Radagast's house again. Radagast was making tea on a stove nearby. Elandil groaned. He saw he was still gripped onto the bow. "You're awake!" Radagast muttered and helped Elandil into a nearby chair. He then rushed to the tea, poured it and gave it to Elandil. "What... What happened?" Elandil asked. He had no memory of what happened, except his 'dream'. He sipped his tea slowly, it was nice. "The bow was enchanted, by the dark lord many years ago. Only one of strong will could hold it. You have done so and now claimed it as your own. It will kill anything in one shot wherever it hits. What did you see?" Radagast asked. "I...don't know. It happened too fast." "First let's get you better and recovered, then we'll work on that vision. I believe it is key in helping the dwarves."

Eradan walked in the dark for quite a while, descending lower and lower. He had heard a ton of commotion around the place, just not near him. "Guess, Gandalf's getting busy." He laughed a little bit. His sword suddenly lit and he hugged the wall, but it then went out. "What?" He then shook it off and continued on. He reached what seemed like a cave. There was a underwater lake and in the centre, a patch of rock. He then heard voices. He looked at his sword but it didn't glow. He climbed a rock extremely silent and looked for the voices. He saw Bilbo in a small rock formation, he was talking to someone. Eradan was pleased to see Bilbo was all right. He slowly proceeded to Bilbo, when out of his site, there was shouting and movement. He reached Bilbo's location but he was gone. But he knew where he had gone as he saw a creature run that way. So, he followed.

Elandil had soon recovered. He then stood straight, knowing what to expect, but not how to reactivate it. "Um, how do I see the vision again?" Radagast tapped the bow with his staff and the same pain went through Elandil's body, this time he focused on the vision and was successful. This is what he saw.

He saw the dwarves surrounded, a large goblin on a throne shouting and the dwarves being swarmed, when a large wave knocked out all the fire and everyone fell over. Gandalf then appeared. "Take arms. Fight. FIGHT!" He shouted and then there was confusion and battle and such. The dwarves retreated with Gandalf on make shift walkways. After reaching a crossing, the great Goblin appeared but Gandalf finished it off, making the bridge collapse with them on it too. After reaching the bottom unscathed, they kept on running. But suddenly, it all changed to the castle of Dol Guldur. He saw Gandalf. He was trapped in a cage, all bloody and hurt. Underneath, an orc army marched. And then, the eye of Sauron appeared, engulfed in flame and lidless and everything went black. He woke up on the floor again.

Eradan had followed the creature and saw Bilbo stuck in a gap in the wall. He fell through and the monster jumped at him. Eradan followed to only find the creature. He then proceeded to knock it unconscious with his foot. He then heard his name be spoken. "Eradan!" He looked around and saw nothing. "Bilbo? Where are you?!" But nothing, then Bilbo suddenly appeared out of nowhere and made Eradan jump. After a quick brief of each other's stories, they heard movement and Gandalf and the others passed them through another cave which they saw into. Following them, they found an exit and proceeded only a little behind them.

The company ran down a hill littered with tree's just out of the cave, they refused to stop until they had reached a safe distance away. The sun had started to set. Gandalf stopped first, counting the company as they past him. After counting all but Bilbo and Eradan, he asked where they were. "Right here!" Eradan shouted, exhausted. The two then reunited with the others. However, the pleasantries didn't last. Only seconds later, wargs howls could be heard. Thorin turned to Gandalf. "Out of the frying pan" "And into the fire. Run!" The company proceeded to run down the hill until they reached a cliff. "The trees! Climb!" One by one, the dwarves climbed up the trees. Bilbo soon found himself not in a tree. He turned to see wargs approaching. In a instance, Eradan had dropped, thrown Bilbo up onto the tree and got back up himself, just as the wargs attacked the trees.

The wargs soon stopped and retreated slightly when a pale orc on a bigger white warg appeared. He proceeded to speak in orcish and the name Thorin Oaken shield could be heard. Thorin stared at the orc. "It can't be. It can't be! He should be dead!" At the orcs signal, the wargs attacked and one by one, the trees were pushed over, making the dwarves turn into squirrels and jump tree to tree. They all landed on a last tree on the edge of the cliff and Gandalf made little fire grenades with conkers from the tree, passing them to the others and making a little fire ring in front of them. However, the tree began to collapse due to the weight from everyone and soon, everyone was hanging for their life above a un countable height as the tree was held only by it's strong roots, however it would not last long.. Thorin however, had a fire in his eyes. He mustered up the strength to climb onto the tree, sword in one hand and a shield of a wood block in the other. He then single handily charged the pale orc and warg. However he proved no match and after a struggle, was semiconscious on the floor, trying to get his sword, Orcrist.

The pale orc ordered his head and just before a fat orc cut his head clean off, Bilbo had rammed into him and stabbed him to death. He then stood in front of Thorin, bravely but stupidly. The wargs and orcs crept closer for the kill when the three dwarves Kili, Fili and Dwalin were able to get up and attack with Bilbo. Eradan was able to get up and was shooting the wargs at a distance before charging together with the four. However they were soon surrounded and the end was nigh. The tree with everyone else had begun to collapse.

Within moments, screeching was heard and giant birds swept down, grapping the wargs in their talons and throwing and dropping them. They had also picked up all those who fell with the tree and those fighting. Thorin and his sword were too saved and the Birds which are more commonly known as eagles took them away. They rode so long that when they landed, the sun had risen. Thorin seemed no better and Gandalf and Bilbo rushed to his aid. He was fine however and soon rose by himself. He however looked extremely angry at Bilbo. "You were a fool! I said you wouldn't be able to handle this quest, that you should go back to your hole!" He paused for a moment. "I have never been so wrong in my life." and to everyone's surprise, gave him a big hug. The company, morale revived and spirit ever strong, reached the top of the hill and to their wonder, a great mountain could be seen in the distance. Erebor. Bilbo smiled. "I do believe the worst is behind us."

After Elandil awoke, he found himself on a eagle with a letter in his hand. "Why am I on a eagle?" He opened the letter. It said "Elandil, you are being taken to the others. What you saw you must relay to the others, I however am going elsewhere so it's up to you my friend. The bow is also yours now. The spell has been lifted and it's colour changed, Use it wisely. Radagast." He felt a bow on his back. While balancing on the eagle, he equipped the bow. To his amazement, it was now pure white. The arrows too. He drew the bow with a arrow and fired it behind them. It shot and within a second, a bright light was in the distance. "I shall name you Shining Star." he said to himself and together, they rode to aid Gandalf and the company.

However, not too far away, stirring in Erebor, a great eye appeared in the gold which lay in the millions. A tapping could be heard throughout the cave, as a thrush tapped a wall, signalling that times were changing and the journey would only get more interesting. A figure stood on the hill. It sighed. "Thorin you fool. You will kill us all."


	7. Epilogue

This is a quick epilogue of what happens after the eagles them off and the beginning of the next chapter.

* * *

Epilogue: Pursuit and Meet up

After the company had left the cliff, they continued their journey towards the mountain, now ever cautious of the orc pack now only a few miles behind, but still determined. It had only been a couple days when an eagle landed in front of them. On board was none other than Elandil. "Elandil!" Eradan shouted and after Elandil dismounted, they hugged. You've been busy my friend, thus why you couldn't be with us correct?" Elandil nodded but then walked over to Gandalf. "Radagast will need your help soon. You are to stay with the company until you reach mirkwood. There you will see a sign and he will meet you 'there'." Gandalf thought for a minute and nodded. Everyone else was confused. "Also, the orc pack isn't far behind. We had better get a move on." Gandalf quickly nodded and the company continued on with much haste. They the entered a small wood. Gandalf recognised the area. "We may find shelter nearby. Bilbo, go check behind us, see how far the packs are." Bilbo nodded and Eradan went with. The rest then waited patently.


End file.
